Me Equivoque
by Faby Hola
Summary: Premio ha Hitomi62 esperolo disfruten Una olada de gripe ha asotado ha Namimori y Haru sera una dulce enfermera pero nada sera como ella lo planeo.


Recuerden estos genialosos personajes son de **Akira Amano**

Disfruten su lectura, Premio a hitomi62

Busquen En You To Be "YOU'RE MY LOVE TSUBASA" me traumaron esta semana con Clamp asi que no podia faltar n.n

* * *

**ME EQUIVOQUE**

Haru estaba realmente feliz, daba volteretas en su propio eje, aunque se sentía un poco culpable por la felicidad que le embriagaba, como era tiempo de frio se propago un leve virus del refriado, y Tsuna estaba enfermo al igual que sus de más amigos, y daba la coincidencia que ella no, y Yamamoto y Gokudera estarían en su casa reposando, toda una tarde libre solo Tsuna y ella, sin que los molestaran haciendo florecer su amor haciendo que Tsuna san se fijara en la dulce enfermera que lo cuidaría, o al menos eso pensó ella, tan distraída iba que ha tan solo unas cuadras sin darse cuenta piso algo, al bajar la mirada para ver que había pisado vio una cabeza humana.

-¡Kyaaaa!- grito con todas sus fuerzas.

.

.

.

-Haru lamenta haberte pisado Kusukabe-san- hiso una leve reverencia con su cabeza la castaña.

-No te preocupes- estornudo el joven con peinado estilo Elvis.

-Pero si se sentía tan enfermo, ¿por que salió de su casa?- pregunto curiosa la castaña.

-Como sabes, se propago un virus- la castaña asintió –y Kyo-san también se enfermo así que le llevaba un poco de hielo y medicamento- tosió un poco.

-Creo que Hibari-san se puede cuidar el solo y si no puede ir a un hospital, tú deberías descansar desu- regaño al joven en cama, y este a su vez rio un poco –además Hibari-san es una mala persona y un egoísta- murmuro pero si fue escuchada.

-El hospital esta en remodelación y odia el ruido- rio un poco -Kyo-san es más amable de lo que piensas- dijo amablemente en ese momento entro una mujer regordeta.

-Enserio te dije que te quedaras en calma, como te gusta hacer preocupar a tu madre- decía mientras ponía una frazada fría en su frente –De verdad muchas gracias señorita por traer de vuelta a mi estúpido hijo- le apretaba los cachetes –espero que no te haya causado problemas- sonrió la mujer –ahora vuelvo por favor esta vez no te levantes- salió la mujer.

-Creo que Haru también se debe ir- sonrió la castaña.

-Espera, te acompaño yo también tengo que irme- se tambaleo un poco.

-Kusukabe-san tu descansa Haru ira ha ver al rey de los carnívoros- soltó una pequeña sonrisa.

-No quiero causarte molestias, y al parecer tu ibas a visitar a Sawada ¿no?- dijo intranquilo el muchacho mientras intentaba nuevamente levantarse.

-Puedo ir ha ver ha Tsuna-san después ho mañana, tu deberías descansar, deja que Haru se encargue delo demás- ayudo a acostarse al subordinado de Hibari.

-Gracias- escucho antes de cerrar la puerta.

.

.

.

Y ahí estaba la castaña fuera de la casa de Hibari, la cual lucia imponente y con ciertos rasgos Japoneses clásicos la adornaban, toco la puerta pero nadie la abrió, y empujo como le dijo Kusakabe, si no le hubiera dicho eso tal vez ignoraría que no le hubieran abierto y se iría de ese lugar, pero tenia que ver ha Hibari.

-Por los santos cielos deberías estar en la cama desu- Grito Haru al ver ha Hibari quien se había puesto su habitual uniforme pero ver su rojo rostro y su fatiga y sus grandes ojos metalizados clavados en ella.

-herbívora- fue lo único que pronuncio, cuando cayó inconsciente, por la alta temperatura –Hibari-san- fue lo ultimo que escucho.

Un ruido estridente lo despertó, y con cierta dificultad se levanto, tenia puesto su uniforme aun y fue ha donde provenía ese sonido y vio a una castaña con un ridículo uniforme rosa de enfermera, mientras recogía algunas cacerolas.

-Herbívora que haces en mi casa- ordeno Hibari con cierta dificultad.

-Lo… lo siente Haru, no quería despertarlo desu- se disculpo -Pero deberías volver ha la cama aun tiene temperatura desu- decía mientras posaba su mano derecha en su frente y tocaba la de ella con la izquierda.

-Dormir y dejarte libre una herbívora en mi casa- dijo algo molesto.

-tal vez, pero este herbívora le prepara algo delicioso- sonrió la castaña mientras lo empujaba por la espalda hasta la cama, Hibari le dio media vuelta acorralándola contra la pared.

-Debes dejar de hacer tanto ruido- decía algo cansado mientras posaba su frente a la suya.

-Y Hibari-san debería dejar de replicar e ir a dormir desu- inflo sus cachetes, llevándolo por la fuerza y hacerlo acostar, cuando salió de la habitación se dirigió rápidamente ha la cocina y se toco las mejillas –creo que Haru también se enfermara- decía inconscientemente ya que sentía sus mejillas arder.

.

.

.

Busquen En You To Be "YOU'RE MY LOVE TSUBASA" y escuchenla

Hibari se veía así mismo a la tierna edad de 5 años, el cual corría desesperadamente por las calles buscando desesperadamente a su mamá, a su papá y a su hermano mayor, no quería quedarse solo corría en la búsqueda de ellos, hasta que callo, sus rodillas se lastimaron y lloraba como no lo había hecho, solo quería a su mami junto ha el, ante toda la obscuridad que lo rodeaba.

-Kyo-kun no debiste salir aun tienes fiebre mi niño- escuchaba una dulce voz, escucho detrás de el, y a su vez la figura tocaba su frente –vamos mientras mas rápido te alivies más pronto jugaras- mientras lo cargaban y se lo llevaba ha la cama.

-Mi pequeño kyo-kun duerme tranquilo mamá estará aquí cuando despiertes, siempre te cuidare- sentía un dulce beso en la frente, mientras la mujer le cantaba y se acostaba junto ha el y el se acomodaba junto a su pecho buscando su calor.

.

.

.

Lentamente Hibari abrió los ojos como recordando donde estaba, el sol había salido de nuevo, se intento levantar pero sintió un gran peso en su abdomen, al mirar vio a una ruidosa herbívora dormir plácidamente sobre el, miro hacia el otro lado, había una pequeña cacerola con comida que parecía estar fría y un poco más cerca otro recipiente con paños , agua y medicamentos, al tocarse la cabeza por que le dolía se dio cuenta que ya no iba vestido con su uniforme, sino con una pijama de franela roja.

Se incorporo lentamente, la castaña se movió a regañadientes, cuando abrió los ojos se abalanzo literalmente ha el.

-Hibari-san buenos días- sonrió radiante la castaña –cuanto me alegra que ya no tenga fiebre preocupo ha Haru desu- se limpio la lagrima que se había escapado -Espere aquí Haru va ha prepararle el desayuno – salió la castaña feliz.

.

.

.

Haru estaba realmente feliz, cuando le llevaba su cena ha Hibari lo vio empapado de sudor, se asusto demasiado, lo llevo como pudo ha la tina para bajar la fiebre, ha la hora de cambiarlo se cubrió los ojos, llamo al doctor una vez que lo había vestido y metido a la cama, le dijo que era solo fiebre, que debía cambiar cada momento los paños y mantenerlos fresco; y darle un medicamento cada 4 horas.

Lo bueno era que era viernes, y sus padres no estaban así que no tenia que dar explicaciones de donde estaba, se quedo a su lado, no se movió ni un milímetro, y vio como Hibari se movía incomodo teniendo pesadillas –Mamá- esa sola palabra le lleno de escalofríos ha Haru, y se sintió mal por pensar que Hibari era un egoísta y una mala persona, y sin pensarlo empezó a cantar una dulce melodía que le cantaba su mamá, Hibari al fin sonreía se veía más calmado y cuando tomaba de nuevo su temperatura vio como sostenía inconscientemente su muñeca y sin pensarlo sin querer solo quería que se pusiera bien y le dio un beso en la frente, mientras ella también se perdía en el mundo de Morfeo junto a su lado.

Ni Hibari ni Haru hablaron de lo que ocurrió esa madrugada, la castaña salió el sábado por la tarde de su casa, dejándole comida y las indicaciones del medico.

.

.

.

Haru, quería ver ha Tsuna pero su cabeza solo una cosa le preocupaba y era Hibari, no se animo en ir el domingo a su casa y enseguida llego el lunes, y tenia que verlo tenia una necesidad enorme pero ala vez se regañaba se había levantado más temprano solo para verlo solo para ir a Namimori, dio un gran suspiro.

-Herbívora- escucho detrás de ella.

-Hahi- grito mientras se daba media vuelta –Hibari-san ha espantado ha Haru- regaño, pero inmediatamente se dio cuenta de su error al ver esa expresión fría en su rostro con ganas de golpear al primero que se cruzara en su camino, Haru se movía algo incomoda –¿Hibari-san se siente mejor?- dijo en voz baja desviando la mirada, no sabia por que no quería verlo antes no le molestaba, acaso le tenia mas miedo que otros días, se preguntaba.

-Hum- recibió como respuesta.

Haru inflo sus mejillas y se lleno de valor para verlo ha la cara, solo diez segundo pudo sostener la mirada antes de que la desviara –Hibari-san debe cuidarse- saco algo de su mochila y se la entrego –Debe comer bien- se lo entrego sin mirarlo y salió de ese lugar murmurando –Hibari tooontoo- murmuraba varias veces, pero cuando llego a la entra dela escuela donde aun no venia ningún alumno volteo y sonrió dirigiéndose a su escuela Midori olvidando por completo esa mañana ha cierto castaño.

-Kyo-san es hora de iniciar el patrullaje- decía Kusukabe con mejor semblante –¿Kyo-san?- volvió ha llamar y vio hacia la dirección donde miraba, veía solo la entrada y salida de la escuela, no comprendía nada.

-¿Qué hay en esa dirección?- pregunto de pronto Hibari.

-Midori la escuela para mujeres de gran prestigio- respondió Kusukabe algo extrañado por esa pregunta.

-MN- solo obtuvo por respuesta, mientras Hibari caminaba como siempre, pero solo dos cosas habían diferente, la caja de obento que llevaba con mucho cuidado y una sonrisa llena de satisfacción.

.

.

.

-¡Decimo buenos días! ¿Cómo se encuentra hoy?- decía Gokudera quien caminaba junto ha el.

-Mejor gracias- dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

-¿Y Haru fue a visitarte?- dijo de pronto Yamamoto.

-Le has dicho a esa mujer tonta que el decimo estaba enfermo- dijo irritado Gokudera –Espero que no lo haya molestado- dijo esperanzado.

-¿Haru?-pregunto extrañado –No fue a mi casa durante todo este tiempo- dijo algo extrañado.

FIN!

* * *

Jojo esperolo hayan disfrutado algo corto perolindo haa quien veria ha Hibari tanlindo a mi me gusto n.n espero sus comentario y criticas si las hay n.n nos leemos pronto n.n


End file.
